


Tommy, Wilbur; Tubbo

by selenitebones



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Character Death, Gen, I Tried, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenitebones/pseuds/selenitebones
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo are two fundamentally different creatures.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204





	Tommy, Wilbur; Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea at 2 am but i didn't write it then and now i gave up on writing it so im posting it. follow me on tumblr for more mcyt brainrot [thanks](https://cityreject.tumblr.com)
> 
> enjoy this garbage, i promise i can write better. and i WILL write more for this fandom, this was the only thing i actually finished for it first rip.

Tommy and Tubbo are two fundamentally different creatures. 

Tommy was loud, boisterous; if there's something he wants, you're sure to know about it. He's confidence incarnated, ready to charge into a war and come out yelling. He's loved and supported, backed by all those who care - Tubbo, Wilbur, Fundy, Niki, and sometimes, even Dream himself. 

Tubbo was arguably his biggest supporter, but he was more a follower than much else. Tubbo was good, and funny, and quite honestly, somewhat of an idiot on his own - at least, that was what he appeared to anyone outside Tommy as. Tommy was the one who knew how deep his passion ran, how much of a heart the boy had on him - where others saw carefree wandering, Tommy knew to be thoughtful drifting. Tubbo's brain really did seem to work differently sometimes, and what he called 'a different brain sauce' was what Tommy knew to be something deeper - something much more genuine.

Where others would compare Tommy to be the more outspoken and present one, it was more often than not Tubbo who would prove himself equal - if not more - present and grounded than Tommy was. 

Tubbo was more gentle with his approach to things, often only bringing up important things when they were mentioned. He didn't waste time with unnecessary matters, and often preferred to spend time enjoying the way he drifted through life. When he laughed, he laughed loud and proud. Tubbo was unafraid, unbothered - Tubbo was so, so incredibly fierce in ways that Tommy would never know. 

Through the festival for the celebration of Manburg had been scary, Tommy and Tubbo had gotten through it. There had been more than one night afterwards on the run, where they didn't stop moving for the fear of getting shot. More than one night had been spent restless, barely daring to light a fire in hopes of keeping warm; of barely moving and then sprinting, because _if they catch us, we'll both be dead, Tubbo, we can't let them catch us now_. This was spoken by Tommy, but it was a bit of a message to both of them - the stakes surrounding their survival had never been higher nor more jagged. 

Tubbo heaved along as he desperately tried to keep up with Tommy's pace - his lungs weren't the same after Techno's fireworks had dug their way inside of him. 

Tommy would consider slowing down, but they couldn't go out like this. Never like this. 

And, as the sun rose over the hills, slowly peeking its' way through the leaves of trees, the two collapsed. They had made it to the next morning. It would all be okay; _they had made it_. 

They weren't in the clear, but they sure didn't lose hope, either. Tubbo's quiet strength persisted even when Tommy lost his. Tommy kept the two going when Tubbo got too tired to hope anymore. They were running on fumes, but something in them would not ever let them evaporate completely. The two had stronger blood than that option - nothing like a little defeat would let them lose this fight. 

When things had been better - but not necessarily _brighter_ \- Tubbo was the one who plotted quietly. It was obvious in the way he showed Tommy the box of matches when he had suggested they give in and blow up Manburg. Wilbur may have given up on that plan, but Schlatt was still in control - something needed to change. Neither of them had been happy, but Tubbo didn't have to offer the matches (it was notable in the fact that Tommy didn't have to accept them, either.)

While Fundy had been the one to try and burn Manburg down, Tommy was the one to finish the job. _Explosively_ , he might add. _With a bang_! Tubbo would specify. 

It had nearly cost them their lives, but the run from the debris was so, so worth it. 

It only made sense that running was when it had all gone wrong. 

"Tommy?" He whispered, breath punched out of his throat. "Tommy, you're okay, right?" He anguished. Tubbo brushed away a piece of debris that laid on Tommy's shoulder, ignoring how blood smeared along the edges of his shirt. 

In the corner of his eye, he could see how Wilbur blanched at the scene, hesitated at the unnatural stillness of Tommy's body. His hands delicately coasted over Tommy - his neck, his shoulders, any and all undamaged skin - he had to be okay, he had to be okay. 

Tommy. Tommy. Tommy hit by Wilbur's blade. Wilbur. Tommy. Wilbur, Wilbur, _Wilbur_. 

Tubbo let his fingers ghost along Tommy's bloodied cheekbone as he rose to face his former leader - the commander that that taken them both to war and led them through. The man who founded L'manburg and stood by their side as it fell - the man who escaped with them to Pogtopia - the man who was no better than even that damned _Eret_ in the end. Emperor Eret, Fundy - and now even their beloved Commander Wilbur.

"You're no commander," Tubbo gritted his teeth, voice darker than he thought he could possibly make it. While his throat lacked the depth that Tommy could reach, he was no stranger to grief. Now, he would never be unfamiliar. 

Wilbur backed away from Tubbo, weapon clattering against the cold ground. Tubbo wondered what he must look like now - unsure about his past, his present - not even wanting to get _started_ thinking about his future. Distantly, he wondered if there was a difference in his eyes. He wondered if WIlbur could see the agony that was captured within. 

"You used to be someone Tommy and I looked up to," Tubbo snarled, a hand running through his hair and almost pulling the strands as he slammed them down to his sides. "We used to _idolize_ you! And - and then you went and," Tubbo gasped around a cry. "You fucking tried to blow up Manburg, and you _changed_ , and then Tommy had to finish the job for you." Tubbo lowered his gaze to the ground, looked away from the blood on the edge of Wilbur's sword. 

"If you had never lost your mind, then this would never had happened." 

"Tubbo, I - I didn't mean to," Wilbur stuttered, voice strained in a way Tubbo didn't think he had heard before. 

"I'm sure you didn't, Wilbur." Tubbo spoke. "Just like how I'm sure Fundy didn't mean to leave you after you coddled him. Just how Techno stabbed you in the back as well." He advanced closer to the shell of a man, rabid in his blood and alight with retribution. "There was nothing about this that wasn't intentional."

The fundamental difference between Tommy and Tubbo was that Tommy was loud in his revenge and willing to dish it out to anyone who asked. Tommy was impulsive and brash. Tubbo was methodical. Tubbo, though he never expressed this, knew how to make a man suffer. 

Perhaps this was why he left Wilbur with his miserable excuse for a future - this was why he demanded that the commander leave him alone on this broken hillside. 

Wilbur's retreating footsteps signaled the end of an era.

As he fell to the ground and laid his head against Tommy's bloodsoaked shirt, Tubbo pretended that the arms wrapped around him were alive and living. Tommy was here. Tommy was not laying on the ground, becoming colder by the minute. Tommy was alive and well, and Tubbo was not sobbing into ragged fabric.


End file.
